Start to a Very Good Year
by Chelbacca
Summary: It's New Years Eve at the Crown Arcade, and its a time for second chances! Will Mamoru get to have one with Usagi?Oneshot.


New Year's Eve.

The entire Crown Arcade was filled with people, streamers, music, and everyone watching the clock with anticipation.

Usagi Tsukino was no exception.

She couldn't believe that her parents had let her come to this party. After all it was Motoki's party and a lot of the people were college students. But her parents agreed that she could go, as long as Makoto went with her. She looked over at her friend, and smiled. Who would have thought that they would be such good friends? Usagi was petite, with long blond hair that she wore in a unique style of two buns on her head, with long pigtails trailing behind. Mako-chan, as she called her, was very tall with brown hair placed in a pony tail. Just looking at Mako-chan you could see the strength radiate off of her. Usagi sighed a little. She wanted to be thought of as strong like Mako-chan. Then she smiled when she remember what she was told to have radiating off of her.

Love.

Usagi loved and cared for all her friends, and many times as the heroine Sailor Moon she has put her life on the line for them.

Just by looking at Usagi's smiling face, she could make someone happy.

Which is why, unbeknownst to her, she was being watched intently by someone across the room.

Mamoru Chiba sat in a solitary booth in the back of the Crown. Not one to enjoy parties, he came mostly as moral support for his friend, Motoki. He had sat most of the night, by himself willing the clock to move faster. Until he noticed her.

She had walked in with her friend, Makoto he recalled, and instantly light up the room. For him anyway.

She wore a simple white party dress, with thin straps, that went to just below the knee. She wore no makeup, and a simple silver necklace with a crescent moon charm. Her hair bouncing around her as she giddily went about the Crown talking and laughing with Makoto.

She looked beautiful. When she smiled, he couldn't help to smile back. She didn't even realize just how beautiful she was. He noticed the stares that other guys gave her when she passed by them. He instantly felt the fire of jealousy burn through him. She had no idea how she affected people, men, and him. Some men would try to take advantage of her innocence, but he didn't have to worry tonight. Makoto noticed the stares Usagi was receiving, and made sure to give all those men warning glares.

He laughed silently, what great friends Usagi had.

Mamoru wanted so badly to walk in her light, in her path of love she created wherever she went. Yet he couldn't. She was too pure for him. She was light, he was dark. With ebony hair, and deep blue eyes he could readily be described as foreboding. Which is why whenever they made contact with each other, he threw out insults at her. They would fight constantly, the only time he would ever see her frown is when she looked at him. He hated himself for it. Because he loved her.

When he noticed all looking at the giant clock Motoki had hanging from the front of the store he glanced away from Usagi to check the time.

11:57

He looked at Usagi and knew what he had to do. Start over. Treat her differently. The way he always wanted to treat her. Like a princess.

Usagi squeezed Mako-chan's arm briefly and squealed in delight.

"It's almost time!"

Mako-chan laughed, "Yeah I know! Now if only I could work my over to Motoki!"

"Why?"

Mako-chan's eyes glowed mischievously, "I want him to give me the first kiss of the New Year!"

"Mako-chan!" Usagi whispered, "He has a girlfriend! Reika, remember?"

"Yeah I know that, but it's a quick kiss! It means nothing, well for him it won't!" She giggled manically, and said, "I will be back! Stay put ok, I don't want to have to tell your parents that I spent the whole night with you and when I leave you alone for 2 minutes, you go and get drunk or something!"

"I would not do that, and you know it!"

Mako-chan winked at her, and headed toward Motoki.

Usagi was alone, but she didn't mind. Mako-chan had been guarding her all night, well smothering was more like it. She was going to enjoy this time alone, so she moved behind the large crowd in front of the clock.

When she broke through the crowd, she took a deep breath. That's when she had the unsettling feeling that she was being watched. She scanned the crowd, but everyone was looking at the clock. One minute to go.

She looked behind her and noticed a few couples embracing each other, but none looked her way. She looked across the room, and noticed Mamoru looking straight at her. She jumped a little in surprise, then looked behind her. No one. He had to be looking at her.

She looked back at his handsome face and her stomach was doing summersaults. On the outside everyone thought she hated Mamoru, well as much as loving Usagi could hate someone. But on the inside she couldn't help but love him. Sure he was mean to her, but she saw the things he did for others. He was always helping Motoki with anything. Running the arcade, school, even problems with Reika. When he thought no one was looking he was the most kind man she had ever meant. She was always looking at Mamoru.

So when she noticed him looking at her with something other than annoyance in his eyes she blushed and tried to calm her nerves.

"He is just spaced out or something, Usagi he doesn't see you!" her mind told her. But her heart told her something else.

"He is looking at you!"

He got up suddenly and started to approach her. There was no doubt in her mind he was coming over to her. She thought he would come over and say something mean to start the New Year, but the look in his deep blue eyes told her something else. They told her to have hope.

She fidgeted with her dress, straightening out ghost wrinkles, making sure no lose threads could be found. She grabbed her pigtail which fell over her shoulder and pushed it back. Her stomach was now doing jumping jacks, and flips.

He stopped with a only foot between them.

He smiled down at her, and she melted instantly. This smile, she had never seen before. It was not filled with arrogance, or mirth. It didn't have an insult behind it. It was a smile filled with love.

She heard people start counting down.

"10!"

Mamoru placed his strong hands on her tiny shoulders, and closed the small gap between them. She could feel his strong, toned body underneath his dark shirt. She blushed when his smile grew larger.

"7!"

To Usagi, and Mamoru, the world around them blurred and colors started to mix together. Sound became muffled and light dimmed.

Her heart was pounding as she drew her hands up, and placed them on his chest. She blinked and looked at his chest when she could feel his heart beating just as fast, or even faster than hers.

When she looked up at him, his eyes were now filled with hope, and his face became serious.

In the back of their minds they heard from somewhere far off, "1! Happy New Year!"

And in that spilt second, Mamoru placed his lips on Usagi's.

Her eyes remained open for a moment in pure shock. Then fluttered closed.

His lips were so soft, and gentle, but as the seconds slipped by he became more eager. She felt his arms slide down her, to rest on the small of her back and he pulled her even closer. He slide his tongue onto her bottom lip, but didn't try to go further, not sure what she wanted. But she surprised herself, and him when she slide her tongue slowly into his waiting mouth. When she did that, he froze for just a moment, then she felt his grip tighten on her, and she heard a what can only be described as growl, emit from his throat. His lips became more passionate, and his grip stronger. She would have fallen to the ground if it weren't for him holding her up, her knees becoming useless the instant he kissed her. Slowly, he drew away from her lips, and rested his forehead against hers, breathing heavily.

The crowd's celebration was starting to die down around them, and the world was again came into focus. Still resting his head on hers he looked into her eyes and smiled. She smiled, her most brilliant smile right back at him. She saw him blush, and was amazed that she was able to make him blush.

He tilted his head and whispered in her ear, "Happy New Year, Usako."

He kissed right under her ear, and pulled away from her with much reluctance. Usagi just stood there, completely dumbfounded. She heard Makoto calling her name, but didn't respond. She could only look at the man before her.

He had his eyes closed and his hands in his pockets. He looked so strong, and handsome Usagi almost couldn't believe it. He opened his eyes smiled at her, then turned and started walking away.

"Mamo-chan, wait!"

He stopped, turned and smiled, clearly pleased with his nickname.

"Yes?"

"What was that…?" she asked unable to finish a sentence.

He walked up to her, and put his hand under her chin, and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

He pulled away and said, "That was the start of a very good year."


End file.
